


Choices

by DearDaisy (Sunsetdaydreams)



Series: Eternal Sterek Drabble Exchange [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Choices, Drabble, Ice Cream, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsetdaydreams/pseuds/DearDaisy
Summary: For the prompt “Don’t be such a sourwolf”Stiles wants Derek to branch out and go for what he wants.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Eternal Sterek Drabble Exchange [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805221
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45
Collections: Eternal Sterek Discord Writing Events





	Choices

‘Come on, pick one.’ Stiles groaned dramatically.

‘This is serious business Stiles, stop rushing me.’ Derek sighed.

‘It is not that hard.’

‘Fine, I’ll go for that one.’

‘No! You always get that, live a little, get something new. Don’t be such a sourwolf all the time.’

Derek rolled his eyes. ‘Fine, what do you want me to get then?’

‘Whatever you want.’ Stiles blinked innocently.

Derek glared at the cashier who took a step back nervously. ‘I’ll have a scoop of caramel macchiato and two of strawberry cheesecake.’

Stiles kissed his cheek. ‘See? Knew you could do it.’


End file.
